


Hijo de mortifago

by Allenwalker249



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Breeding, Father/Son Incest, Kidnapping, M/M, Vampires, War
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 10:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18248111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenwalker249/pseuds/Allenwalker249
Summary: El 31 de octubre de 1981 a Lord Voldemort se le fue revelada la ubicación de la residencia de la familia Potter, en la cual se encontraba el supuesto niño nacido según la profecía que acabaría con él. El Lord al escuchar la profecía revelada por el íntimo amigo de los Potter y “fiel” mortifago, Peter,  decidió hacerse cargo de ese  obstáculo nacido que supuestamente lo destruiría, pero Severus Snape, un vampiro y leal seguidor del Lord lo impediría.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno! he aquí una nueva y corta historia.  
> Solo serán tres capítulos.  
> Espero y les agrade!
> 
> ¡Gracias a mi prima Yubiss por ayudarme en la edición de esta capitulo!

El 31 de octubre de 1981 a Lord Voldemort se le fue revelada la ubicación de la residencia de la familia Potter, en la cual se encontraba el supuesto niño nacido según la profecía que acabaría con él. El Lord al escuchar la profecía revelada por el íntimo amigo de los Potter y “fiel” mortifago, Peter,  decidió hacerse cargo de ese   _obstáculo_ nacido que supuestamente lo _destruiría._

Ese misma noche y sin apuro el Lord, se encaminó hasta la residencia de los Potter, destruyó la puerta con un bombarda y en la sala de la casa lo esperaba nada más y nada menos James Potter, el padre del chiquillo. No fue difícil matarlo, ya que el muy estúpido lo enfrentó sin varita, tal vez pensado que este tendría algo de piedad… Que iluso.

Subió las escaleras y se guio recordando las palabras nerviosas de Peter al decirle en que parte de la casa se encontraba la habitación del mocoso, abrió la puerta y una mujer de larga cabellera pelirroja se encontraba llorando en el suelo, sosteniéndose de las barandas de la cuna en donde se encontraba un bebe de aproximadamente un año y medio de edad.

La mujer se volteó y se aferró de las túnicas negras del Lord.

—Por favor…. Por favor… Mátame a mí, a Harry no, a Harry no…. — La mujer temblaba y sollozaba con fuerza.

El Lord la empujó con indiferencia.

 —Apártate— Le gritó, no estaba interesado en matarla.

La mujer lloró más fuerte.

 —Por favor, a Harry no… a Harry no….

 El Lord la pateó.

 — ¡Cállate, mujer!— Le gritó.

Lily jaloneó nuevamente sus túnicas, sin importarle el dolor del golpe.

 —Por favor… Por favor…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió nuevamente y por ella entro uno de sus seguidores, al que se podría decir que era su mano derecha desde que él se había alzado como señor tenebroso.

—Severussss— Siseó el Lord a su seguidor — ¿Qué haces aquí? — Preguntó.

El hombre miró a la mujer pelirroja llorando, seguramente ella era la madre del pequeño.

 —Mi Lord — Dijo con sumo respeto— He tenido una idea que estoy seguro le agradara.

Lily limpió sus lágrimas y contuvo su llanto, no planeó en escapar. Sabía que era imposible con esos dos hombres allí. En cambio estiró su mano y agarró la tela del pantalón del hombre recién llegado para llamar su atención.

 —Por favor…Por favor… — Le dijo al mortifago que acaba de entrar — Salva a mi bebé…..Mátenme a mi…Por favor...

El hombre totalmente pálido, observó los ojos verdes de la mujer y luego pasó su mirada al niño de la cuna, el cual también tenía el mismo color de ojos y le miraba con curiosidad.

— ¿Cuál es tu idea, Severuss? — Preguntó el Lord con interés.

El hombre habló.

 —Mi Lord, la supuesta profecía dice que este niño será aquel  que acabe con usted ¿No es así? — Dijo Severus.

El Lord asintió.

 —Si….

El hombre miró a la cuna nuevamente.

 —Si supuestamente acabara con usted, significa que será... No, es  “muy” poderoso.

El lord asintió nuevamente a las palabras de su mortifago.

—Creo que estoy comprendiendo, Severus.

El hombre sonrió, y Lily sentada en el suelo, nuevamente sollozante descubrió como se asomaban en esa sonrisa par de colmillos afilados… Ese hombre… Ese hombre era un vampiro.

—Mi Lord, si usted lo permite, se podría criar al niño como uno de nosotros y seria fiel a usted y usaríamos su poder a su beneficio, mi Lord.

Voldemort, quedó en silencio por unos segundos considerando la idea, Lily le vio meditar y el vampiro esperaba la decisión de su Lord con tranquilidad.

—Me parece una excelente idea, Severusss —  Dijo el Lord al vampiro — Tú serás el encargado de criar al niño.

El vampiro asintió, se acercó a la cuna y agarro al bebe, el cual sonrió inocente, ajeno a todo lo que sucedía en esos minutos en aquel lugar. El vampiro recostó la cabeza del niño en su pecho y susurró un _“Duerme”_ al pequeño bebe, haciendo que este se durmiera de inmediato por el hechizo de la voz del vampiro.

Lily lloró, alzó nuevamente la vista y miró al mortifago.

 —Tú…. — Murmuró con voz ahogada.

Severus bajó la mirada y enfocó sus ojos negros sobre los ojos verdes de la mujer.

 — ¿Qué?

Lily le brindó una temblorosa sonrisa al mortifago.

 —G-gracias… — Le dijo.

El Lord enarcó una ceja y apuntó su varita a la mujer y esta cerró los ojos tranquilidad, moriría en paz. Sabiendo que su hijo continuaría viviendo.

—Avada Kedavra.

*******************************

El vampiro llevó consigo al niño a su lugar de residencia,  una pequeña y cómoda mansión escondida en un bosque y protegida por hechizos de camuflaje y ubicación. A Severus se le hizo difícil los primeros días desde la llegada del niño, el tener que estar despierto en horas de “luz” era algo complicado para él,  así que tuvo que recurrir a la presencia de un elfo domestico para que le ayudara con el niño a esas horas.

Luego poco a poco fue acostumbrando al niño a estar despierto en las horas de la noche, hasta que por fin lo logro.  Decidió llamarle Henry, asemejando su verdadero nombre “Harry Potter” aunque en este caso era Henry Snape.

Severus tuvo que adquirir nuevos hábitos a la hora de alimentar al niño, cuando Henry no quería comer, al vampiro le tocaba comerse unas cuantas cucharadas de la comida de este, diciéndole que realmente estaba deliciosa a pesar que para el vampiro la comida sabia asquerosa por su dieta de sangre.

Henry fue creciendo poco a poco, convirtiéndose en un niño adorable y sano, algo testarudo en ocasiones pero respetaba y amaba con toda su alma a su padre.

— ¡Mira lo que prepare, papá! — El niño de ocho años, posó sobre el escritorio de su padre un plato con dos Sándwich — ¡Lo hice yo solo! — Dijo orgulloso — Uno para ti…. Y otro para mí.

Snape rodó los ojos.

 — ¿Ya no deberías estar durmiendo, Henry? — Pregunto al niño.

Este negó, y se sentó sobre el regazo de su padre— ¡Todavía falta para que salga el sol, papá! — Se quejó.

El vampiro suspiró, agarró uno de los Sándwich y le dio dos grandes mordisco, tragó con rapidez e ignoró el sabor asqueroso que le dictaba su organismo.

 —Está muy bueno, pequeño.

El niño sonrió, agarró el restante y le dio un pequeño mordisco.

 — Bueno… Fify me ayudó solo un poco…un poquito a prepararlos — Dijo el niño avergonzado.

El vampiro se echó a reír, acarició la espalda del pequeño para hacerlo dormir — Mañana en la noche, iremos con el Lord, Henry.

El chiquillo entrecerró los ojos al escuchar aquello.

—Él no me gusta, papá — Le confeso el niño — ¿Por qué tengo que ir a verle?

—Por qué el Lord ha sido muy bueno con nosotros — Dijo Snape al pequeño— ¿No ves, Henry? Siempre estoy en casa contigo, no tengo que perderme días entero, y eso es gracias a él.

Henry asintió nuevamente.

 —Bueno… a mí no me importa verlo… si tú no te vas nunca...

El vampiro al escuchar eso le dio un pequeño beso al niño en la frente.

****************************************

Henry se aferró algo asustado de su padre como acostumbraba hacerlo desde que comenzó hacerle “visitas” al Lord. Algunos seguidores del mago tenebroso le saludaron, Henry siempre alzaba la mano y les saludaba con timidez.

—Henry…. — Dijo Voldemort al ver la diminuta figura.

El niño alzo la mirada y luego la bajó, haciendo una pequeña reverencia como le había enseñado a su padre — Mi señor.

El Lord sonrió complacido.

— ¿Cómo estas pequeño? — Pregunto, haciéndole un ademan para que se sentara a su lado, en aquella silla que asemejaba un trono.

El niño miró a su padre y este le “empujo” con suavidad al Lord. Asustado, como siempre, el niño tomó asiento tímidamente al lado del Señor Tenebroso.

—Yo…Bien, mi Lord.

Voldemort asintió nuevamente.

 —Toma — Murmuro haciendo aparecer dos camafeo—Un obsequio para ti y tu padre—Dijo entregándoselos —Si los abres puedes agregarle una fotografía.

El niño miró asombrado el regalo y sonrió al mago tenebroso.

— Gracias, mi Lord— Le agradeció, poniéndose de pie y regresando al lado de su padre.

Voldemort observó al niño, si, Severus lo estaba convirtiendo en un buen seguidor.

 —Oh… — Dijo el Lord— Tengo que presentarte a uno nuevo integrante, Severus — Dijo al Vampiro, el cual era su mano derecha — Regulus, por favor...

Entre los mortifagos salió uno, se acercó hasta el Lord e hizo una reverencia.

— Señor….

El Lord sonrió complacido.

—Este es Regulus Black, sangre pura y de la más fina estirpe.

El mencionado asintió y observó a Severus.

—Un vampiro… — Dijo.

Snape arrugó el rostro.

 — ¿Algún problema? — Dijo en voz alta.

El Lord posó sus ojos en el nuevo seguidor.

 —Escucha, Regulus… — Dijo, poniéndose de pie, pero aquello no solamente era para el nuevo chico era para todos— Compartí años escolares con Severus y el me ayudo a alzarme como señor tenebroso, lastimosamente hace unas cuantas décadas atrás fue mordido por un vampiro en un enfrentamiento que tuvimos con ellos…. Es mi mano derecha y el piensa lo que yo mismo pienso… faltarle el respeto a él es como faltarme el respeto a mi ¿Entendido? — Le dijo al chico.

Regulus asintió nuevamente.

—Bien—Dijo el Lord— Puedes retirarte, Severus….Henry espero verte nuevamente.

Tanto como el niño y vampiro asintieron,  retirándose del lugar.

—Regulus — Llamó nuevamente el Lord.

El chico le miro — ¿Si? — Dijo a su señor.

—Crucio.

*********************************************

Pasaron al menos dos años más, Henry ya estaba por cumplir los diez años y estaba ansioso de preparar su pastel de cumpleaños.

—Que tenga mucha nata….y fresas ¡Muchas fresas!—Exclamó el niño sonriendo.

La elfina, Fify sonrió al niño.

—Fify hará el pastel que desea el amito — Dijo ella con cariño.

El niño le miro ansioso.

 — ¡Yo también quiero hacerlo! ¿Puedo ayudarte? — Preguntó.

La elfina lo pensó, si se negaba el niño haría un gran escándalo y luego su amo se enojaría con ella.

—Sí, Fify le dirá que hacer al amito ¿Está bien? — Le preguntó.

Henry asintió, y junto con la elfina se pusieron manos a la obra.

El niño celebró su cumpleaños con su padre y su elfina, siempre era igual todos los años pero a eso al pequeño niño le bastaba, jugaba en el jardín en la noche bajo el cuidado de su padre y algunas veces hasta este mismo jugaba con el niño.

Henry se acercó a su padre y este lo cargo.

 —Papá…. Tengo sueño — Murmuró, acurrucándose en él.

El vampiro sonrió.

—Regresemos a la casa — Dijo.

El niño abrió sus ojitos cansados — Papi…

— ¿Sí? — Dijo Snape.

—Te quiero.

El vampiro detuvo su andar, hizo el agarre al cuerpo de Henry algo más fuerte.

 —Yo también te quiero, pequeño.

******************************************

Dos semanas después del cumpleaños del niño, el Lord solicitó nuevamente su presencia.

Henry se cubrió con su túnica abrigada y agarró la mano de su padre al salir de casa.

— ¿Estás listo? — Pregunto el vampiro a su hijo.

Henry asintió.

El niño sintió ese extraño jalón cada vez se desaparecía junto con su padre, segundos después ambos aparecieron cerca del escondite del Lord. Al llegar se repitió lo mismo, saludar, sentarse al lado del Lord y tener una pequeña platica con un obsequio.

Esta vez, el Lord le había regalado una Snicth Voladora para jugar.

—Gracias, mi Lord — Agradeció Henry, entusiasmado de probarla una vez y llegara a casa.

Los segundos después de  aquello fueron extraños, una explosión se escuchó a unos metros de ellos y de un segundo a otro su padre ya se encontraba a su lado.

— ¿Papá? —Murmuró asustado el niño.

El Lord se puso de pie.

—Un ataque… — Murmuró enojado y desenvainando su varita—Un ataque de la orden.

El vampiro trato de disimular su sorpresa.

 — ¿Pero cómo? — Le preguntó.

El Lord trago ruidoso.

—Desde hace por lo menos un año tengo…tenía la leve sospecha de que entre nosotros se había colado un traidor, Severus— Le respondió.

El vampiro asintió y sin ni siquiera pensar soltó: — ¿Black? — Le dijo al Lord.

—El mismo—Respondió enojado, sus sospechas habían sido ciertas— Pronto lo matare, Severus.

El hombre asintió.

— ¿Qué debería hacer, mi Lord?—Pregunto viéndole y luego miró Henry.

El Lord apretó su varita.

 —Lleva a Henry a un lugar seguro aquí en la mansión y regresa a combatir a mi lado — Le ordenó.

El vampiro asintió, jaló a su hijo y rápidamente se alejó del Lord.

— ¿Papá? — Murmuró asustado Henry — No me dejes solo….

El vampiro cargó al niño, haciéndosele más fácil buscar.

 —Solo serán por unos minutos ¿Vale? — Le dijo abriendo la puerta de un cuarto— Todo estará bien.

El niño asintió pero luego preguntó aterrado.

 — ¿Y-y si una de esas personas me e-encuentra?—Tartamudeó.

El vampiro atrajo al niño hacia él y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla —No te harán nada, Henry — Le aseguro el vampiro — Solo grita y yo estaré a tu lado en un segundo.

El niño asintió nuevamente, el hombre cerró la puerta y tanteó con su lengua sus afiliados colmillos.

*********************************

La caída del Lord agarró por sorpresa al mundo mágico y así mismo la recuperación y rescate de Harry Potter. Los mortifagos fueron atrapados y esperaban su sentencia a Azkaban.

Henry observaba a todas esas nuevas personas que se contentaban con verle, algunos lo abrazaron pero él siempre se mantuvo en silencio y a la espera de que su padre regresara en su búsqueda.

— ¡Hola cachorro! — Dijo un hombre de cabello largo — Soy Sirius… Sirius Black — Le dijo a Henry — Era el mejor amigo de tu padre, James Potter y también soy tu padrino ¿No es genial?

Henry no dijo nada, no opino nada. El pequeño descubrió unas cuantas cosas ahí, cosas que ha decir verdad ya “sabia” más o menos. El pequeño sabía que su padre no era su verdadero papá, Henry también sabía que el Lord era una persona mala pero si lo respetabas este nunca te haría daño, con esas nuevas personas el niño descubrió que sus verdaderos padres habían sido asesinados por el Lord y este lo había “secuestrado”.

Por alguna extraña razón a Henry, eso…no le importó, no le enojó ¿Cómo podía llorar por personas que nunca conoció? ¿Cómo podía llorar por unos padres de los que nunca fueron importantes en su existencia?

Entonces, Henry comenzó a escuchar como hablaban mal de su padre, el niño se mordió los labios ¡Su papá no era malo! ¡Su papá siempre había sido bueno con el!

—Desde ahora vivirás con mi madre, con mi hermano y conmigo — Le dijo el hombre.

Henry fue llevado por ese hombre a una casa algo ya antigua pero era algo bonita, una señora de pelo largo y blanco le quedo viendo.

 — ¿Es él?—Walburga miró al pequeño y luego a su hijo algo molesta.

Sirius asintió.

 —Si….Madre, trátalo bien — Dijo el hombre— Por favor, su nombre aunque ya lo sabes es Harry.

“Henry” corrigió el niño mentalmente.

La mujer asintió,  le mostró su nuevo cuarto a Henry— Este será tu cuarto — Le dijo ella— Compórtate.

El niño asintió — Si, mi señora — Le dijo.

La mujer miro asombrada al niño — Oh… que modales—Dijo ella con una sonrisa — Fuiste muy bien educado —Suspiró.

El niño asintió nuevamente.

*****************************************

Días después, Henry, fue llevado a un nuevo lugar, había muchas personas fastidiosas que querían hablar con él y tomarle una foto, el pequeño no entendía y una vez más llamo con sus pensamientos a su padre.

— ¿Qué hacemos aquí? — Preguntó molesto al tener que hablarle a aquel hombre.

—Hoy todos esos bastardos recibirán su condena, cachorro — Dijo Sirius — ¡Tendrán su merecido!

Henry tragó ruidoso y fue llevado hasta un gran salón con largos asientos, entonces desde lo lejos vio a su padre esposado y con los ojos entrecerrados por la maldita luz que se colaba en el lugar.

— ¡Papá! — Grito entusiasmado el niño, soltándose de la mano de Sirius y corriendo hasta donde estaba el hombre — ¡Papá! — Se acercó y lo abrazó.

El vampiro se agachó.

 —Pequeño—Le llamo abrazándole— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó.

Henry asintió — Si, papá ¿Por qué estamos aquí? — Preguntó nervioso — Ya no quiero estar en esa casa… — Jaloneó de su túnica — Regresemos a casa… Fify tiene que estar preocupada.

Los miembros del ministerio escucharon al niño hablar con  el vampiro, algunos se sorprendieron por la familiaridad con que lo trataba, otros sintieron pena por la pequeña criatura.

Sirius agarró a Henry del brazo y lo apartó del mortifago — ¡Harry! — Le llamo retirándolo — ¡No te acerques a el!

El vampiro gruño.

 — ¡No le grites, imbécil! — Dijo dándole un golpe a pesar de las esposas que apresaban sus manos.

Henry se acercó nuevamente a su padre y se aferró a él asustado.

 — ¡P-papá! ¡Vámonos! —  Lloró suplicante.

Snape tembló de impotencia y abrazó al pequeño con fuerza — Henry — Le llamó.

— ¿Si, Papá? — Murmuró tembloroso el niño.

El vampiro observo los brillantes ojos verdes del niño, de aquel niño que crio como su hijo, que lo cuido como uno y del que amaba y quería como uno. — _Duerme_ — Le susurró en el oído, utilizando ese hechizo de voz.

Severus aspiró el olor de su pequeño hijo y le abrazó nuevamente, ya que estaba seguro que posiblemente esa… esa sería la última vez que vería a Henry en su vida.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_“Duerme”_

Henry, despertó al día siguiente recordando la última palabra que su padre le había dirigido, lloró en su cuarto y no bajó a desayunar cuando Kreacher, el elfo de los Black, le avisó que el desayuno ya estaba listo. La señora Black, abrió la puerta y entró con una bandeja de comida, obligó a Harry a comer y como buena “madre” le preguntó al pequeño que le sucedía.

Henry no dijo nada, no respondió a ninguna de las preguntas de la mujer, así que está por si misma intuyo lo que sucedía, Walburga Black nunca se destacó por ser una mujer muy amorosa, era rígida en todos los aspectos pero sabía cuándo era necesario actuar con cariño.  La mujer de cabello blanco suspiró y atrajo al pequeño hacia ella dándole un pequeño abrazo.

—Todo va estar bien, Harry — Le dijo dándole un beso en la frente —  Si te pones triste, yo también lo haré.

Henry asintió, la señora Black era a pesar de todo muy buena con él y no tenía queja de eso — ¿Me puedo quedar hoy en mi habitación? — Le preguntó.

Ella asintió.

 —Vale, pero mañana saldremos de compras a Diagon ¡No tienes mucha ropa! —Se quejó ella— Te comprare mucha ¿No te gusta la idea, querido? — Dijo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Salir? — Repitió — Si, yo….si, me gusta.

La mujer le acaricio el cabello y se puso de pie.

 —Cuando termines llama a Kreacher — Le pidió y salió de la habitación.

******************************

Acostumbrarse fue difícil pero con los meses lo logró, le gustaba pasar tiempo con la señora Black y hablar con Kreacher, no le gustaba estar con Sirius ni Regulus, ya que por culpa de este último su padre estaba en Azkaban y el Lord había muerto.

Pasó un año y con el llego la esperada y ansiada carta «Para la señora Black» de Hogwarts.

— ¡Ya estás listo para convertirte en un excelente mago! — Dijo ella orgullosa — Pediré por encargo tus libros y las túnicas igual — Le dijo ella al pequeño —Me siento algo cansada para ir a Diagon ¿No te molesta, verdad?— Preguntó cariñosa.

Henry negó.

— En Diagon hay mucha gente — Le respondió a la señora Black — es muy molesto.

Walburga asintió, riéndose un poco.

 —Oh mi pequeño — Murmuró ella abrazándole — Slytherin… Slytherin es la mejor casa — Le recordó — Todos los Black….bueno — Arrugó su rostro por la molestia— excepto uno, el cual es la vergüenza de mi estirpe, han ido a Slytherin— Le acarició la mejilla al pequeño — Y aunque tú no eres un Black, te considero como mi hijo y sé que tú me darás ese gusto.

Henry sonrió ligeramente.

 — ¿En serio? — Preguntó.

La señora Black asintió—Claro que sí, querido — Le dijo —Además… — se acercó a su oreja y le susurró — el Lord y tu padre también estuvieron en esa casa.

Henry le miró asombrado.

— ¿En verdad? — Preguntó sonriente.

—Si— Dijo ella, tomando algo de té— ¿No te gustaría quedar en Slytherin, hijo mío?

Sin dudarlo,  Henry asintió— Si….Si me gustaría estar en Slytherin, madre.

Al escuchar aquello, y como le había llamado, Walburga sonrió.

******************************

Apenas los Black pusieron el primer pie en la estación 9 ¾, las miradas se posaron en ellos o más bien en el pequeño Henry.

—Ignóralos, cielo — Le dijo con voz dulce Walburga —Solo son unos envidiosos y chismosos

Henry asintió.

—Cuídate, y no olvides escribirme — La mujer mayor lo abrazó emotiva — ¡Dame una alegría y queda en Slytherin!

El pequeño sonrió y asintió nuevamente.

Sirius rodó los ojos.

 —Madre, Harry quedara en Gryffindor — Dijo, haciéndola enojar — Como tu padre, como tu madre, como tus abuelos ¡Y tu padrino! — Se acercó a abrazarlo pero este le ignoro, apartándose— Ah… cuídate — Le dijo resignado.

—Si… Cuídate — Susurró Regulus sin mirarlo, el niño le odiaba.

Henry después de abrazar nuevamente a la señora Black, subió a la locomotora.

— ¡Adiós madre! —Le gritó cuando el comenzó a andar.

Walburga, alzo la mano e hizo el gesto de despedida — ¡Adiós!

************************************

Encontrar un vagón vacío dentro del ferrocarril fue imposible porque todos estaban ocupados.

— ¡Harry! — Dijo una voz tras él.

Henry se volteo y entonces reconoció al niño de cabello rojo.

— Ah…Hola — Le saludó,  lo recordaba porque en varias ocasiones  su <padrino> le había llevado a la casa de los Weasley a “jugar” con Ronald y sus hermanos. Su madre odiaba cuando su padrino le llevaba allí y el también.

— ¿No encuentras lugar? — Preguntó el chico pelirrojo—En donde estoy, todavía queda un puesto.

El pequeño se contuvo de hacer una mueca —Está bien— Susurró y resignado siguió al pelirrojo, el cual unos metros después deslizo la puerta de un vagón y entró junto con él.

Cuando los demás niños vieron entrar a Henry,  no pudieron aguantar el asombro.

—Mira, aquí está libre — Exclamó Ronald, señalándole el puesto que estaba a su lado.

Henry asintió y con todo el pesar tomó asiento al lado del pelirrojo.

Un incómodo silencio se alojó en el vagón, Henry le era indiferente, solo se concentraba en observar el paisaje que mostraba la ventana del lugar.

La mujer de los dulces llamó a la puerta y los niños se animaron de nuevo. Henry no compró nada a pesar de que la señora Black le había dado dinero para comprar los dulces que él quisiera pero no se encontraba con ese apetito.

Horas más tarde el castillo apareció ante ellos y ni el niño ni los otros contuvieron su asombro.

—Hogwarts! — Gritó uno de ellos emocionado.

El ferrocarril se detuvo y los niños bajaron,  fueron llamados y guiados por un hombre enorme y luego los dejó en el vestíbulo del castillo. Después de eso apareció una mujer ya algo mayor que les dio la bienvenida y les dijo unas cuantas cosas más, le explico cómo sería la ceremonia de selección de las casas.

La puerta del comedor se abrió y los niños quedaron aún más encantados, miraron al techo del comedor y este estaba iluminado por velas flotante e incluso se podían ver las estrellas.

La profesora Minerva, como se había presentado ella, comenzó a llamar a los alumnos uno por uno, poniendo sobre la cabeza de los pequeños un sombrero que dictaba a que casa debería ir.

—Hola, Harry — Dijo alguien más, saludándolo.

Henry miro al niño, rubio y pálido.

 — Draco — Le saludó.

El niño rubio sonrió sin disimulo y segundos después fue llamado por la profesora.

— ¡SLYTHERIN! — Gritó el sombrero que ni siquiera llego a tocar la cabeza del niño.

Luego pasaron dos más y fue el turno del chico pelirrojo — ¡GRYFFINDOR! — Gritó el sombrero a gusto.

Luego pasó una  niña de cabello alborotado que le había saludado  — ¡GRYFFINDOR! — Gritó nuevamente el sombrero.

— ¡HARRY POTTER! — Gritó la mujer.

Hogwarts quedo momentáneamente en silencio, Henry contuvo las ganas de murmurar algo enojado, se acercó a la mujer y tomó asiento en la sillita que estaba a su lado, el sombrero se le fue puesto y pudo escuchar la voz de este en su cabeza.

—Harry Potter…..mmm… — Murmuró en su mente.

—Henry… — Se atrevió a corregirle.

—Oh, me disculpo — Le dijo al niño — Henry Snape….

Henry asintió, escuchó la voz del sombrero indeciso.

— Slytherin, quiero Slytherin….Por favor. — Le pidió.

El sombrero guardó silencio de nuevo, silencio que Henry sintió como una eternidad.

— ¡SLYTHERIN! — Gritó con fuerza el sombrero seleccionador.

Los murmuros comenzaron escucharse pero la mesa de Slytherin aplaudió con fuerza — ¡Tenemos a Potter! ¡Tenemos a Potter!  — Se escuchó decir una y otra vez.

*************************

El primer año en Hogwarts fue calmado, pasó la navidad en Grimmauld place, con la señora Black y Kreacher. Recibió muchos regalos y a pesar de que extrañaba demasiado a su padre, aquella navidad se permitió sonreír un poco.

Luego llego enero, y celebró tristemente solo y  encerrado en su cuarto el cumpleaños de su padre.  Llegó marzo y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya se encontraba de vacaciones esperando su carta para ingresar a segundo año.

Disfrutó sus vacaciones de segundo año viajando a Francia con la señora Black, ella le compró muchas cosas entre ellas una escoba, una Nimbus 2001. Henry agradeció el regalo y cuando le tocó regresar a Hogwarts se llevó la escoba con él.

El segundo año fue tan monótono como el primero,  era aburrido y tranquilo o al menos para él.  El tercer año llego y con él un nuevo invitado, Remus Lupin, un amigo de su padre <James Potter>.

No era como Sirius Black, era amable y comprensivo, incluso le había ofrecido chocolate, después descubrió que este sería su nuevo profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras en Hogwarts.  Durante ese año, Henry fue invitado muchas veces a tomar té con el profesor Lupin. Algunas veces iba, algunas veces no. Hablaban de todo, algunas veces habían temas que no le gustaba tomar pero era agradable las veces que compartió con aquel hombre.

Las vacaciones para ingresar al cuarto año fueron tranquilas, Henry, Kreacher y Walburga, decidieron pasar esos días en una pequeña cabaña propiedad de los Black, cerca de un pacífico y tranquilo rio.

El regreso del cuarto año pintaba ser emocionante, un torneo se realizaría en Hogwarts así que por los pasillos la emoción era inescrutable. Hasta que…. El día de la selección de los “campeones”  el cáliz de fuego, expulso el papelito con el nombre de Harry Potter escrito.

Los años tranquilos de Harry acabaron ese día, el director le interrogó, Sirius le interrogó ¡Todos lo interrogaron! Pero el chico no entendía como su nombre acabo en aquel cáliz. Sin poder evitarlo y resignado le tocó participar en aquel torneo.

Le robó el huevo al Dragón, salvó a su madre <Walburga> de la custodia de las sirenas  y se adentró en el laberinto final para escoger al ganador. 

Por alguna extraña razón, llego sin ningún problema hasta el cáliz de fuego que se encontraba sobre un pedestal.

Henry se encogió de hombros sin darle importancia, y se acercó hasta el para agarrarlo.

— ¡NO! — Grito Sirius apareciéndose un lado del chico y empujándolo — ¡NO LO AGARRES!

Henry le miro indiferente.

 — ¿Por qué? —Preguntó.

Otras personas más se aparecieron, el director, Regulus, y unos cuantos aurores.

—Es un traslador —Le dijo al chico —Te llevara a un cementerio….donde se encuentra Voldemort.

Henry no disimuló su sorpresa.

— ¿El Lord?

Sirius arrugo el rostro al escucharle hablar así.

 —Ese asesino— Respondió corrigiendo al adolescente—ha regresado y esta con todos su grupito en ese lugar.

—Es mejor irnos —Dijo el director con tranquilidad—Tenemos que desaparecer el trofeo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea.

Henry observó el trofeo…. ¿El Lord estaba vivo? ¿Todos…estaban con él? Una esperanza se alojó en el ¿Su padre estaría entre ellos?  Sonrió suavemente y entonces tomó una decisión….

— ¡HARRY NO! — Gritó Sirius tras él, agarro al chico pero ya era muy tarde este ya había agarrado el trofeo.

Los demás se tiraron hacia ellos y junto con Henry fueron succionados por el traslador.

*********************************

Fueron expulsados violentamente contra el suelo,  Sirius fue el primero en poner de pie, totalmente enojado.

— ¿ACASO ERES IDIOTA? — Le grito a Henry — ¡ERES UN IDIOTA!

Dumbledore suspiró.

 —Sirius… — Le pidió —No es momento para esto.

El chico a pesar del dolor por el golpe se puso de pie y expectante miro alrededor.

—Bienvenidos… — La maliciosa voz del Lord los recibió.

Los aurores se erizaron,  Dumbledore saco su varita pero no perdió la calma, en cuanto a Henry este observo la nueva figura del mago tenebroso.

—Henry…. — Dijo el Lord saludando al chico — Ya eres un hombre — Le dijo. —Mírate.

No supo si asentir o no, se quedó callado observando al revivido Lord Voldemort.

—Tom — Murmuró Dumbledore — haz divido tu alma…

—No soy el primero que lo hace — Se burló este mirando al hombre que tiempo atrás fue su profesor —  He regresado por venganza y ahora, soy más poderoso que nunca…

Todos tragaron ruidoso, excepto Henry.

—Henry… — El Lord se dirigió nuevamente hacia el — Haz regresado a mi…. — Dijo complacido — ¿Estás buscando a tu padre entre las sombras, querido?

No dudo en asentir.

—Henry… ¿Sabes que Severus fue a Azkaban? — Preguntó.

El chico asintió de nuevo.

—Bien…. Entonces ¿Sabes que dos años después fue condenado al beso del dementor?

En el rostro de Henry se alojó una terrible palidez.

 — ¿B-beso del d-dementor? —Tartamudeó horrorizado, ladeo la mirada para observar a los otros, al director, a sirius, a los otros aurores pero ninguno le dio la cara…

Bajo el rostro y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas ¡Era cierto! ¡Era cierto!

—Era un asesino, Harry —Respondió Sirius por fin— ¡Debía pagar por sus pecados!

Henry tembló de ira, y miró a Black.

 — ¡HENRY! ¡MI NOMBRE ES HENRY! — Le gritó, dio unos pasos hacia adelante y luego corrió hacia donde el Lord, el cual le recibió con los brazos abierto.

—Mi pobre Henry… — Murmuró el Lord, consolando al chico en un abrazo —Todo estará bien, querido.

El Lord chasqueo los dedos y los mortifagos aparecieron tras el — Eres leal, Henry, siempre los ha sido — Le dijo, dándole varias palmadas en la espalda.

Los aurores y Dumbledore se pusieron en guardia.

—Y por tu fidelidad, tengo un regalo para ti— Le murmuró — ¡Tráiganlo! — Le ordeno a los mortifagos.

Dos de estos llevaban a un tercero agarrado, lo llevaron hasta el Lord y le bajaron la capucha.

— ¡Papá! — Murmuro Henry sollozante, abrazó al vampiro y escondió su rostro en su pecho.

Pero los ojos negros de Snape se encontraban vacíos, sin brillo, perdidos en algún punto fijo del oscuro cementerio.

Henry lloró más alto, y el Lord suspiro.

— ¿Tienes contigo el camafeo que te regale cuando eras pequeño, niño?— Preguntó.

Henry con el rostro inundado de lágrimas asintió.

—Dámelo — Dijo estirando su mano.

El chico no comprendía, pero sin desobedecer  las órdenes de su Lord, se quitó el collar y se lo dio.

Complacido, Voldemort tomo el camafeo en sus manos, abrió el objeto y encontró la fotografía de Severus sonriente. Volvió a cerrar el objeto y apunto su varita a este.

Susurró unas cuantas palabras en lengua parcel y del camafeo comenzó a salir una pequeña bolita de luz.

—No soy el único que lo hace… — Le dijo a Dumbledore con gracia.

Entonces como si se tratara de un caramelo agarro el rostro de Severus y le abrió la boca, e  introdujo la bolita de luz en ella.

Esta se deslizo en su interior y desapareció.

Henry miro expectante el resultado, suplico a Merlín y a todos los dioses que su padre regresara y…. Snape pestañeo unas cuantas veces, algo confundido, bajó su rostro y encontró los ojos verdes y asustados de Henry viéndole.

— ¿Henry? — Le llamó desorientado.

El chico sonrió, llorando, asintió.

— ¡Sí! ¡Soy yo, papá! — Le abrazo nuevamente, tembloroso y feliz.

El vampiro escondió su rostro en el cuello de su hijo y aspiro su aroma. — Mi pequeño…

Henry asintió, se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en los labios a su padre como había acostumbrado a hacerlo de pequeño.

El Lord, observo satisfecho y luego se regresó a Dumbledore.

 — Hoy no será, Albus — Dijo tuteándolo — Pero la próxima vez que nos veamos, tu cuerpo será enterrado en lugar parecido a este.

— ¡HARRY! — Grito Sirius furioso, siendo contenido por los dos aurores — ¡ESE HOMBRE NO ES TU PADRE! ¡TU PADRE ES JAMES! ¡JAMES! — Gritó — ¡RECUERDALO! ¡EL LOS ASESINO! ¡EL LO HIZO!

El anciano, suspiro, observo a Henry, el cual seguía abrazado al vampiro que le había criado.

—El amor… — Murmuró el viejo, entonces calló — Tom, matarte no será suficiente para mí.

El Lord rio, y dio unos cuantos asentimientos por la graciosa frase.

—Hasta la próxima… —se despidió educado, y junto con sus mortifagos y Henry, el Lord tenebroso desapareció.

*********************************************

—Hogar dulce…Hogar— Rio el Lord cuando aparecieron en su nuevo escondite —  Encontré este sitio unos años atrás —Explicó a sus seguidores — Es cómodo y seguro, no tendremos problemas con eso.

Todos asintieron.

—Busquen sus propios cuartos, y ya saben que deben de hacer — Dicto el Lord — Severus… Necesito hablar contigo en unas cuantas horas… Henry, Bienvenido a casa.

El chico sonrió.

 —G-gracias, mi Lord.

El mago tenebroso se retiró en busca de un aposento adecuado para él, junto a Nagini « La nueva “mascota”» del lord.

—Vamos... — Pidió el Vampiro, jalando su hijo — Busquemos un cuarto.

Henry asintió, con el corazón latente de felicidad siguió a su padre, buscaron un cuarto lo suficientemente grande para ellos.

—Este me parece bien — Dijo Severus  — No entrara la luz, en el día.

Henry asintió.

—Papá… — Le llamó — Yo….

El vampiro sonrió a su hijo—Haz crecido, ¿Cuántos años tienes? — Preguntó — ¿En qué casa quedaste?

—Tengo catorce — Le respondió a su padre — y… ¡Soy Slytherin!

Snape sonrió— ¡Ese es mi hijo! — Se acercó a él y le dio otro abrazo — Estoy orgulloso….Muy orgulloso de ti.

Los ojos verdes del chico se aguaron — Papá…Te extrañe tanto…

—Y yo a ti, pequeño.

Después de eso, padre e hijo tomaron asiento sobre la gigante cama que se encontraba en el cuarto, Henry le contó todo lo que vivió en su ausencia con los Black y en Hogwarts. El hombre escucho atentamente, haciendo pregunta a veces y algunas veces riendo con su hijo.

—Bueno…Papá ya está aquí — Le dijo, tranquilizándolo — No dejaré que nos separen de nuevo.

Henry asintió.

— Si… — Murmuro feliz.

El vampiro se puso de pie— Saldré a cazar… — Comentó al chico frente a el— Tengo hambre.

—Papá…. — Henry le agarro de la mano — Yo….si tú quieres…. ¿P-puedes tomar de mi sangre?

El vampiro comenzó a negar — Hijo, sabes que es peligroso….  — Le recordó — Tengo «mucha» hambre  y tal vez no logre detenerme.

—Te detendrás… Yo confió en ti, Papá.

Severus suspiro.

— Eres tan testarudo,  Henry.

— ¡No es la primera vez que te alimentas de mí! — Chillo el Slytherin  — ¡Cuando era pequeño lo hacías!

—Eran pequeños sorbos, hijo, no estaba tan hambriento como ahora.

El chico ignoró las palabras de su padre y comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa, mostrando la piel de su cuello —  ¡Hazme caso, papá! — Dijo Henry — ¡Después yo te acompañare a cazar!

El vampiro rodó los ojos y observo el apetitoso cuello del chico — Te va a doler…. — le recordó.

—Nunca me ha dolido — Le respondió a su padre con una sonrisa.

El vampiro se acercó al chico y olisqueo su cuello.

El corazón de Henry comenzó a latir con fuerza — Toma de mi sangre, Papá.

Snape, saco su lengua y recorrió la parte del cuello en donde mordería al chico, provocando un estremecimiento y pequeño suspiro en él.

El vampiro enrosco sus brazos en la cintura del chico y entonces enterró sus colmillos en la piel humedecida del cuello del chico.

Henry tembló, alzo sus brazos y deslizó sus manos por la espalda de su padre.

—Papá…… — Gimoteo de placer, sintiendo la succión de su sangre en su cuello. — T-te quiero….

El vampiro tomo lo prudente para sentirte satisfecho y no debilitar tanto al chico, paso su lengua por las dos perforaciones que habían hecho sus colmillos en el cuello de Henry y luego se separó de él.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Preguntó algo preocupado al verlo algo pálido.

El ojiverde asintió — Si….

Severus recostó al joven en la cama y luego el también hizo lo mismo — Tu sangre….sigue siendo tan dulce, Henry.

Algo débil, Harry sonrió — Y tú… querías ir de caza.

—A la próxima si iré — Le dijo, entonces acaricio su rostro. — Esto parece un sueño…— Le susurro — Porque si es así, no quiero despertar.

Henry rio — Yo tampoco….Yo tampoco quiero, si es uno.

El vampiro atrajo el cuerpo de su hijo hacia el suyo — Henry….

— ¿Sí? — Murmuró con voz suave el chico.

—Yo también te quiero.

El estómago de Henry revoloteo, lleno de cosquillas, sonrió y luego escondió su rostro en el cuello de su padre, totalmente sonrojado. 

A pesar de lo que dijeran los demás, él no podía ver a su padre como una persona mala, y aunque sabía que el Lord había matado a sus verdaderos padres no podía odiarlo, era algo raro,  pero no podía ¿Cómo podía odiar a la persona que le había regresado lo que más amaba? ¿Lo que más quería? ¿Cómo podía sentir pena por dos personas que nunca conoció? …. ¿Cómo? … Tal vez para una persona normal, esta simple idea era ridícula e irrealista pero Henry en vez de odio sentía un profundo respeto  y agradecimiento por el Lord.

Quería a su padre con locura y aunque el joven aun no lo notara,  se encontraba enamorado del vampiro que le crió. Henry  nunca dudaría en seguir a su padre, siempre estaría a su lado, en las buenas en las malas y ni siquiera la muerte….sería capaz de arrebatárselo. Para el chico la tan sola sonrisa de su padre era un motivo para despertar día a día y luchar y seguir las órdenes del Lord.

_Por qué el, era Henry Snape, un hijo de mortifago._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Espero que hasta ahora les este gustando!  
> Ya un capitulo mas y final!  
> ♥  
> PDT: Tengo muchos fics ya escritos y oneshots.   
> los ire subiendo poco a poco.  
> Bye!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Gracias a mi prima yubiss por ayudarme!

**_Dos años después…_ **

El Lord observó complacido el nuevo grupo de seguidores que habían tomado la maravillosa decisión de unirse a él.

—No diré que alcanzar el objetivo será fácil… — Le dijo el a todos — No deberemos subestimar al enemigo — Sonrió el Lord — Sera difícil, pero si todos ponen de su parte alcanzaremos esa libertad que tanto deseamos.

Los viejos y nuevos mortifagos asintieron, vieron con respeto al Lord, como si fuera una figura que exigía ser venerada.

—Ahora retírense y regresen a sus lugares — Les ordenó — Yo tomare un descanso.

Nuevamente todos asintieron.

El Lord suspiro, y junto con Nagini subió las escaleras hasta el tercer piso de la mansión, cuando llego encontró para su sorpresa a Henry,  sentado en un pequeño banquillo escondido en la esquina del pasillo.

—Henry… — Le llamó.

El chico, que ya tenía dieciséis años alzó sus rostro empapado de lágrimas.

— Yo….Mi Lord… — Se limpió rápidamente el rostro y se puso de pie — ¿Qué desea mi señor?

Voldemort entrecerró los ojos, totalmente interesado.

 — ¿Por qué lloras?— Pregunto acercándose a él.

El chico bajó la mirada, sonrojándose y avergonzado—N-no es nada, m-mi Lord — Le dijo tartamudo.

—Ssssseguro essss por ssssu padre — Susurró la serpiente al Lord, arrastrando las “s” de las palabras.

—Henry… — Voldemort apuntó al banquillo para hacerlo más grande — Siéntate a mi lado.

El chico algo temeroso asintió.

 — ¿Si? — Murmuró tomando asiento.

—Henry, para mi eres un hijo y puedes tener la misma confianza que sientes con Severus  conmigo — Pidió el Hombre— ¿Qué sucede? 

El chico trago ruidoso.

 — Yo…Mi Lord, realmente no es gran cosa — Murmuró el chico de ojos verdes— Son…..cosas sin importancia.

El Lord asintió.

—Si es así… ¿me dejarías ver en tu mente?

Henry abrió los ojos aterrados.

—Y-yo…. — Tartamudeó, trato de ponerse de pie pero uno de las manos del Lord no se le permitió, el hombre griseo le miraba sonriente.

—Dímelo, ahora — le ordenó el señor Tenebroso— O…Usaré Legeremancia contigo, Henry.

Henry se puso algo pálido, bajó la mirada en forma de defensa contra la Legeremancia.

 —M-mi señor…. Enserio… — Casi suplicó el joven.

Pero el Lord continuaba con su fingida sonrisa.

 — Ultima oportunidad….

Henry tembló, asintió entonces — Yo….son sentimientos, m-mi Lord, no sé si usted logre comprenderme y yo….N-no quiero ser juzgado por nadie —Susurró con voz dolida, asustada y triste.

—Ciertamente tienes algo de razón—Contesto Voldemort mirando las escalones de la escalera — Fui concebido bajo los efectos de un filtro de amor y eso no me permite sentir tal sentimiento — Le dijo al chico — Pero si puedo sentir los otros y también puedo dar consejos, Henry, siempre pido respeto y soy una figura que se ve inquebrantable pero al igual que todos ustedes soy una persona.

Henry miro al Lord, sorprendido por sus palabras, asintió nuevamente — Yo… Por favor... — Le pidió antes de decírselo — No le diga nada a mi padre.

—Te doy mi palabra — Le prometió al joven.

Las mejillas del chico se tornaron rosadas y movió sus manos nerviosas una contra la otra  — M-mi señor….Y-yo — tartamudeo — E-estoy….

— ¿Estás? — Repitió impaciente el hombre.

—Essssta enamorado de ssssu padre — Susurró la serpiente a su señor.

El hombre quito la vista de la serpiente para mirar al chico.

—Y-yo… — La garganta de Henry dolía — Estoy….estoy e-enamorado d-de m-mi padre. — Lo dijo casi en un susurro pero fue suficiente alto para que el Lord lo escuchara.

Voldemort asintió y le dio unas cuantas palmadas en la espalda al chico — No era tan difícil decírmelo — Le dijo al chico.

Henry, no miró al Lord, nuevamente las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos.

—Está bien, Henry, no te juzgo —Le susurró el Lord al chico — Siempre has estado con tu padre desde pequeño, salvo esos cuatro años….

—Si… Yo…. Gracias —Harry limpio sus lágrimas, sintiéndose algo aliviado de contárselo a alguien.

— ¿Por qué no se lo dices? — Preguntó el Lord al Henry.

El chico miró a su señor y bajo la mirada triste. —Tengo miedo….Mi padre….el solo me q-quiere como un hijo — Respondió deprimido — No quiero arruinar nuestra relación.

 El Lord asintió nuevamente y se puso de pie — Henry…. — Le dijo y casi se sonrió por lo que iba a decir — El que no arriesga no gana.

***************************************

El Lord disfruto la narración de cada uno de los ataques por parte de Severus que habían ejecutado su gran grupo de mortifagos.

—Excelente — Le dijo al vampiro complacido —la victoria se acerca, Severuss

El vampiro asintió— Es cierto, Mi Lord — Le dio la razón— El ministerio ya ha comprobado su regreso y el mundo mágico le teme.

El Lord rio fuerte.

—Pronto Dumbledore caerá bajo el poder de mi varita—Murmuró soñador— Por fin eliminare ese maldito vejete.

— ¿Cuándo planea enfrentarlo, mi señor?— Pregunto Severus al señor tenebroso.

El Lord suspiró.

 —Dentro un mes, Dumbledore morirá en la entrada de Hogwarts…

El vampiro miró sorprendido a su señor.

 — ¿Hogwarts? ¿Planea matar también a los niños? — Preguntó.

El Lord negó.

— De nada me serviría matar a más de trescientos niños, aunque entre ellos hubiera sangre sucias cada uno de esos inútiles serán mis servidores una vez y gane esta guerra, Severus.

El vampiro asintió de nuevo dándole la razón a su señor.

 — ¿Cómo penetraremos los escudos de Hogwarts?— Preguntó nuevamente el hombre.

—En su regreso, Henry me regaló un mapa  donde se puede observar cada pasillo, aula y pasajes secretos dentro de Hogwarts.

—No sabía sobre el…—Murmuró el vampiro algo impresionado — Henry nunca me comento.

—Le pedí que no lo hiciera — Le respondió el Lord— Estabas ocupado reorganizando la rebelión, Severuss… 

Snape asintió.

 —Entonces…. ¿Ese mapa nos ayudara para entrar a Hogwarts?

—Exacto… — Dijo el Lord con muy buen humor  — Oh… Severus…

— ¿Si, mi señor? — Inquirió el vampiro.

—Ya que estamos hablando de Henry… — Sonrió ligeramente — tengo algo que decirte sobre él.

Severus se removió algo intranquilo.

 — ¿Sobre Henry? — Repitió — ¿Le ha hecho enojar? — Preguntó.

El Lord negó inmediatamente.

 —Es un buen chico, Severus… — Dijo el Lord poniéndose de pie — sigue todas mis órdenes y acude a mi cada vez que necesito alimentarme de su magia, le criaste bien —Murmuró complacido — Es muy poderoso aunque ni el mismo lo sepa….y así es mejor.

Severus asintió.

 — ¿Entonces, mi Lord? — Pregunto inquieto.

El señor tenebroso se volteo hacia su fiel seguidor y mano derecha— Henry…..Henry está enamorado de ti— Le dijo soltando una pequeña risita— ¿Quién lo diría, eh….Severus?

El vampiro frunció el ceño, confundido.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo sin creerlo — Es imposible, mi lord.

El Lord rio nuevamente.

 —Severus….el mismo me lo dijo —Le contó el Lord al hombre—Lo encontré hace una semana llorando. Pobre chico, Severus….

El vampiro se atraganto con su propia saliva.

— Yo….no sé qué decir, mi señor —Respondió con incomodidad Severus— usted….me ha tomado por sorpresa...

—Lo sé — Dijo el Lord tomando asiento nuevamente— Y  por este nuevo descubrimiento…. Tienes una nueva misión… Severus.

Snape respiro intranquilo.

— ¿Cuál? — Preguntó suplicando en el interior a que no fuera a la que él estaba pensando.

—Conviértelo en tu pareja — Le ordenó —  el vejete siempre dice que “el amor es la fuerza más poderosa”…Si es así, tomémoslo a nuestro favor, Severus… ¿Entiendes?

El vampiro dio un fuerte respiro.

 —Mi señor…. Es mi hijo…Yo… — Trató de explicarlo — No puedo verlo con otros ojos….Señor.

—Puedes desde ahora, tienes que comenzar a verlo  con “esos” ojos— Dijo autoritario el Lord— Henry es la clave de que yo pueda triunfar y no quiero que nada….nada dañe mi planes ¿Entendido, Severus?

Snape asintió nuevamente.

— Si…. Mi Lord.

El lord sonrió — Tal vez….hasta tú te termines enamorando de él, Severus.

********************************

Henry se volteo una vez y su padre entro a la habitación que compartían.

—Hola… — Dijo Severus con una pequeña sonrisa — ¿Te desperté? — Pregunto al ver a su hijo recostado sobre la cama.

El chico negó —No….yo…solo estaba pensado.

El vampiro asintió— ¿Pensando?—Preguntó quitándose la túnica y sintiendo como los ojos de su hijo se posaban sobre su cuerpo— Últimamente siempre lo estas…

El chico miro avergonzando a su padre, sintió su corazón latir con velocidad— Yo….c-creo que sería mejor dividir la cama…

El vampiro enarcó una ceja y se acercó a la cama — ¿Qué? — Preguntó confundido — ¿Por qué?

Las mejillas del chico se pusieron rojas y Severus recordó nuevamente las palabras del Lord.

_“él está enamorado de ti”_

Mientras Henry debatía interiormente que decirle a su padre, este repetía en su mente una y otra vez las palabras del Lord.  ¿Ver a Harry con otros ojos? ¿Ver al chico que crio como su pareja?

—Y….por eso q-quiero dividir la cama… —Escuchó decir al chico — ¿Papá?

— ¿Ah? — Exclamó el vampiro — ¿Q-que decías?

— ¿No me escuchaste? — Dijo molesto Henry.

El vampiro negó.

—Henry, si te incomoda que yo duerma en la misma cama contigo, creo que debería ser mejor que me mude a otro cuarto.

El chico se puso pálido.

 — ¿Qué? ¡No!—Gritó el chico con fuerza —N-no es n-necesario…

El vampiro rodó los ojos.

—Henry…. Ya eres un adolecente, quieres espacio ¿No es así? — Le preguntó Severus agarrando nuevamente su túnica—Puedo buscar otro cuarto, no me molesta.

— ¡No te vayas! — Henry casi corrió hasta donde su padre y lo abrazo — No….yo… no es así papá… Tu…solo ignórame. — Expresó ya cansado y triste.

Snape suspiro…. Atrajo a su hijo más hacia él y lo abrazo más fuerte — ¿Cómo podría ignorar a la persona que más quiero en este mundo?

El vampiro escuchó el corazón de su hijo latir con fuerza, pudo sentir como su cuerpo se calentaba por el abrazo, como la piel de su hijo dejaba escapar un delicioso e interesante aroma. Su nariz acaricio el cuello de Harry y lo sintió suspirar,  sacó su lengua y degusto con ella la piel libre de su cuello.

Los dedos de Henry acariciaron la espalda de su padre y se enterraron ligeramente en ella — Papá…. — Gimoteó.

Snape beso la piel del cuello, Henry tembló excitado. — Mm……

Snape abrió la boca y enterró sus colmillos en el cuello de su hijo, alimentándose en cada succión de la deliciosa sangre de Henry, bebió por lo menos como un minuto, lo suficiente para sostenerse por unas cuantas horas.

—Papá…. — Murmuró mareado el joven.

El vampiro acarició su rostro y le ayudó a recostarse sobre la cama — ¿Si?

—No te vayas…. — Le suplicó débil — Por favor…

—Nunca me iré, Henry.

***********************************************

—No haz seguido mi orden, Severus — Exclamó molesto el Lord — en una semana será la batalla final y tu…. ¡No haz seguido mis órdenes!

El vampiro apoyo el peso de su cuerpo sobre su rodilla haciendo una reverencia — Mi señor, es difícil para mí todo esto. Compréndame.

El Lord negó.

 — Severus, No me caracterizo por ser paciente… —  El Lord sostenía su varita con fuerza — Hoy lo tomaras ¡QUIERAS O NO!

El vampiro bajo la vista.

 —Es muy apresurado, solo deme estos días y le prometo que….

— ¡HE DICHO QUE NO! — El Lord gritó nuevamente  había perdido la paciencia — Tienes esta noche, Severus…. Solo esta…. ¡No quiero que por tu maldita indecisión todo se vaya abajo! ¡Todo!

El vampiro apretó la tela de su propia túnica.

 —Lo lamento, Mi Lord.

El mago tenebroso respiró profundo y tomó asiento.

—Nagini pasara revista a la media hora que subas y espero y todo ya este hecho ¿De acuerdo, Severus?

El vampiro sin esperanza, asintió.

*****************************

Severus hizo que el camino hasta el cuarto que compartía con su hijo se alarga unos minutos más, no quería hacerlo. No quería… Estaba seguro que una vez y comenzara a besarle no podría continuar ¡Era su hijo! ¿Cómo podría tener sexo con él?

Para su mala suerte llego a la puerta de la habitación, respiro profundo y la abrió.

 — ¿Henry? —Le llamo y cuando el vampiro posó sus ojos dentro de la habitación supo que realmente era su noche de mala suerte. Su hijo al parecer había recién salido del baño por que se encontraba humedecido y desnudo.

— ¡Papá! — Gritó avergonzando el chico, tratando de taparse con la toalla.

El vampiro rio, olvidando momentáneamente aquello — ¡Henry! — Imitó el grito de su hijo.

El chico trató de taparse — ¿Qué? — Dijo avergonzando — ¿Qué pasa?

El hombre negó — No….No era nada — Le dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta.

Henry miro a su padre sonrojado.

 — Yo…. ¡Salte! ¡Voy a cambiarme! — Le gritó a su papá.

Snape rodo los ojos y posó nuevamente sus ojos negros sobre los de su hijo, observando lo poca piel descubierta que dejaba escapar la toalla.

— ¿Papá? — Le llamó Henry al sentirlo callado.

El vampiro suspiro, con un solo impulso ya se encontraba frente a su hijo, el cual se sobresaltó al tenerlo tan rápido frente a él.

— ¿Papá? — Dijo apretando la toalla, nervioso y sonrojado de tenerlo al frente — ¿Qué ocurre?

El vampiro alzó su brazo y con su mano acaricio la mejilla sonrojada de Henry— ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo, Henry? Eres muy adorable pero…

El chico tembló — ¿P-papá? — Tartamudeó confuso al escuchar aquello.

Indeciso, Severus bajó su rostro y  dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla de su hijo, sintió entonces el cuerpo de Henry temblar y su respiración acelerarse.

 — ¿P-papá? — Susurró confundido.

Bajó su mano y poso ambas sobre las caderas de este, tenía que hacerlo… tenía que hacerlo.

Henry abrió su boca nuevamente pero Severus lo detuvo, posó sus labios sobre los de su hijo, silenciándolo y sorprendiéndole a la vez, el corazón de Henry comenzó a latir rápido. Snape succionó los jóvenes labios, acarició con su lengua la más joven y con sus manos, acaricio las caderas y nalgas de Henry.

El chico, confundido, se dejó besar, enrosco sus brazos sobre los hombros de su padre y cerró sus ojos, temeroso a que fuera un simple sueño más….otro sueño más….

El vampiro hizo lo mismo, cerró los ojos y se concentró en las suaves succiones y el calor de desprendía el cuerpo de su hijo, en la respiración de este, en su olor, en sus movimiento entorpecidos.

Rompió el beso, y con sus manos le quito la toalla.

Henry se estremeció al sentir como su padre le acariciaba, como su padre le daba unos cuantos besos sobre su cuello y mordía ligeramente sin lastimarlo.

 — ¿P-papá? — Le llamo nuevamente, esperando una respuesta….Pero Snape no dijo nada.

El vampiro lo recostó con dulzura sobre la cama y luego se hizo un espacio entre sus piernas desnudas.

 — Siénteme, Henry…

El ojiverde se arqueó ligeramente cuando sintió la lengua de su padre sobre sus pezones, cuando los succiono, cuando los mordió con suavidad, la electricidad que sintió…Su toque…Era tan….Tan…—  Mmmh…..Papá….

Snape dio cortos beso sobre el pecho de Henry, haciéndolo suspirar y estremecerse, subió nuevamente su rostro hasta el de su hijo y lo besó, con una de sus manos acarició el erecto miembro de Henry, disfrutando de las miles de caras y  sonidos que su hijo soltaba.

— ¡Ah! — Se retorció al sentir como la mano de su padre apretaba su miembro  — ¡P-p-papá!

Snape le libero momentáneamente, se quitó su molesta túnica y camisa blanca, Henry le observó nervioso, y deseo….No sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo. No sabía por qué su padre le había comenzado a besar o porque ahora se encontraban casi….bueno, desnudos sobre la cama….

Henry podía sentir la erección de su padre chocar con la suya…..Podía sentir los dedos de su padre acariciarle….Sus labios besarle….Sus ojos mirarle.

—Papá…. — Agarró su rostro y le besó — Te amo.

Snape le sonrió a su hijo.

—Lo se… —Le dijo— Yo también te amo… — Le respondió,  era cierto….Lo quería…Lo amaba, aunque no como una pareja, lo seguía viendo como su hijo y estaba haciendo aquello por órdenes del Lord, pero adoraba a Henry con cada una  de las fibras de su ser y tal vez el Lord tenía razón, tal vez pronto lograría enamorarse de Henry, de su pequeño niño.

El chico sonrió y  feliz, soltó algunas lágrimas.

El vampiro limpió las lágrimas y besó las mejillas de su hijo,  después liberó su miembro, el cual se encontraba erecto e hinchado.

Henry lo miró, nervioso, abrió la boca para decir algo pero dos traviesos dedos se colaron dentro de la boca del pequeño.

—Lámelos…

El rostro de Henry que se encontraba sonrosado adquirió un fuerte rojizo al notar las intenciones de su padre, Ellos…Ellos… ¿Tendrían sexo? ¿Harían el amor?

Sacó su lengua y con ella recorrió cada uno de los dos dedos, humedeciéndolos sin dejar de mirad a su padre tratando, solo tratando de provocarlo un poco más.

Snape sonrió y Henry pudo observar los colmillos de su padre algo ansiosos de querer morder algo…Tratando de ser provocativo succiono los dedos y abrió más sus piernas, rozándose contra su padre.

—Eres muy travieso… — Gruñó Severus, sacando los dedos de la boca de Henry y llevándolos hasta su parte baja.

El chico respiro con fuerza, un dedo se colocó sin ninguna consideración en su interior y comenzó a removerse dentro de él— Ahh…..Papá….

El vampiro rio nuevamente y un segundo dedo entro en Henry — ¡Ah! ¡P-papá! — Chilló algo incómodo y adolorido — M-me duele…

Snape sacó los dedos y sintió como su hijo se relajaba unos segundos — ¿Ya no duele? — Preguntó, pasando sus brazos bajo las piernas de su hijo y alzándolas ligeramente.

El chico miró a su padre — Y-ya….no… — Dijo estirando sus brazos y trayendo el rostro de su padre frente a el — Ya no duele mucho….

El vampiro asintió, besó los labios de su hijo distrayéndolo momentáneamente de lo que seguía, bajó una pierna e hizo que el chico la enredara en su cintura.

— ¿Puedo beber? — Le preguntó, humedeciendo el cuello de su hijo.

Henry no dudo — Si….si puedes... — Su padre abrió la boca y sus colmillos se enterraron en su cuello  — S-siempre puedes….

Snape rio en medio la succión, solo bebió un pequeño sorbo, no tenía hambre pero aprovecho aquello para acomodarse mejor entre las piernas de Henry. Termino de beber y su hijo le miraba sonriente.

—Te amo tanto….tanto papá… — Una de las manos de Henry acaricio la mejilla de su padre.

El vampiro suspiró.

— Lo se precioso….Lo se… — Snape escondió nuevamente su rostro en el cuello de su hijo, pero esta vez no era para morderlo, era para…

— ¡Ah! — Los ojos de Henry se llenaron de lágrimas, el dolor le había tomado desprevenido, el miembro de su padre se había hecho paso dentro de el  con un solo movimiento — P-pa….

Severus le dio un pequeño beso tranquilizador.

— ¿Sientes eso….Henry? — Le preguntó al chico, mirándolo a los ojos.

A pesar del dolor el chico asintió.

—Todo….todo esto significa que yo estaré siempre a tu lado.

— ¿S-siempre? — Preguntó sonriente.

—Siempre.

Entonces Henry, escondió el rostro en el cuello de su padre, los primeros minutos fueron dolorosos pero al recordar la promesa de su padre, al escucharle decirle te amo, al sentir sus labios sobre los de él, el dolor pasó a un segundo plano, los dedos de su padre le hicieron subir al cielo junto con cada uno de sus palabras…

***********************************

Nagini se arrastró con cuidado escalera abajo, entró hasta la enorme sala en la que se encontraba el Lord y alzó su cuerpo, posando su cabeza sobre el regazo de su señor.

— ¿y bien? — Preguntó este, tomando una copa de vino.

—Ya esstá hecho — Le dijo la serpiente.

El Lord sonrió, y brindo consigo mismo.

— La victoria será nuestra, Nagini.

Y era cierto, el Lord esta vez no se equivocó.

 

Fin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He aqui la ultima parte de esta historia.  
> Espero y les haya gustado bastante!  
> ♥

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Gracias por leer!  
> No olvides dejar tu comentario.  
> Algún error, sorry!


End file.
